


Driver Roll Up the Partition Please

by languageismymistress



Series: Why can't i have both? [1]
Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier, Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, There is happiness, and fluff, and ot3, and tragedy, never trust decisions made with alcohol, no matter how good the eventual consequence is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence waits at home for Chris and Sebastian with a surprise for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver Roll Up the Partition Please

Listening to the door open and close, Florence waited for her two boys to notice that she wasn’t actually in the living room, listening for their voices getting louder as they reached her bedroom. They had gone out drinking with her brother and couple of other Winter Soldier crew members, she had declined on reasons for writing the next script and needing to ring her ma about something that was important at the time. Reality was, half the time was spent on the script and the other half was spent making sure that the two chairs in her room were spaced close enough but not too far, that the lingerie that Natalie had picked was actually going to do the job it was meant to and that the black jacket covered what needed to be covered. Slipping on her heels, she slid onto her bed, tapping her hand along the mattress, listening to the voices in the apartment, somewhere.

“Boys?” She dropped her voice, rolling her head to the side.

“Flo?” Sebastian’s voice floated into the room.

“Bedroom,” She crossed over her legs, leaning back on her hands.

She listened to their footsteps approach her room, taking in their faces as Chris opened the door, smirking at the open jaw and almost bug eyes she received.

“How were drinks?” She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to act as innocent as she could manage.

“Good, good,” Sebastian coughed.

“Take a seat,” She nodded to the two chairs that were facing each other in the room about 1.5 metres apart.

“Babe?” Chris stood in the doorway, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Trust me,” She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold from behind her.

Smirking as the two men took a seat, she stretched herself on the bed, arching her back and rolling her neck, sliding off the mattress. Walking over to where Chris was watching her, his baby blues near black, she moved behind him, cuffing his two hands together.

“You get to watch,” She whispered into his ear, biting down lightly on his earlobe.

“Fuck,” She heard Sebastian moan.

“I haven’t forgot you,” She winked, swaying her hips slightly as she moved over towards him, straddling his lap, placing the blind fold around his eyes.

“You can feel,” She traced her hand over the pulse on his neck, biting down on her lip at the two hands that were roaming along the inside of her jacket.

“Not yet,” She tugged on the back of his hair, sucking on the pulse point she had just traced with her fingertips.

“Babe,” The want in Chris’ voice was enough to have the smirk back on her lips.

Pushing herself up, she strutted over to the music dock in her room, pressing play on the playlist the Natalia had made for her. Turning to face Chris, she listened to the beginning drums of Partition start to play, moving her hips to the beat of the song. Standing in between the two of them, she slowly popped the buttons of her jacket, letting it fall to the ground, feeling Chris’s eyes on her. Winking over at him, she stepped over towards him, keeping in time with the music, running her hand through her hair, tracing along her neck and sides. Sitting on the edge of his lap, she split her legs open, pushing herself up on her toes, rolling her hips along his, making sure to miss the hardness coming through his jeans. Laughing at the groan from the back of Chris’ throat, she moaned as he lifted his leg slightly, angling it to rest against her panties. Swinging her body around, she lifted her leg to wrap around the chair, grinding down against his jeans, resting her forehead against his. Biting down on his bottom lip, she traced her tongue along his jaw, mapping out his neck with her lips, sucking along his collarbone, biting down on the extra sensitive parts that Sebastian had marked earlier.

“Flo,” His voice was broken and hoarse, enough to make Sebastian whine from behind them.

“Must. Be. Fair,” She bit down on his neck, smirking at the shudder that ripped through his body.

Tracing back up his neck and jaw, she brushed her lips across Chris’s, biting on his top lip. Leaning back, she rotated her hips, groaning at the pressure between their hips. Pushing herself off Chris, she rolled her neck, smirking at him, turning to move over to Sebastian, straddling one of his legs, grinding down slowly, hearing a grasp from behind her and a low moan from the back of Sebastian’s throat.

“Remember, you can touch,” She bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it back slightly before letting go, blowing along the top.

Feeling his hands move along her legs, she rolled her hips, watching his head fall back. Standing up, she moved so her back was pressed against his chest, linking her legs with the legs of the metal chair. Gripping onto his legs, she felt his hand move up and down her legs, each time getting higher to her panties. Locking eyes with Chris, she licked her lips, moaning at the pressure of Sebastian’s fingers brushing against her, her head lolling back against his shoulder. Gripping onto the back of his neck, she pulled his head down to her neck, biting down on her bottom lip, feeling his lips work against her neck, shivering at the tongue that was covering the marks he was making with his teeth. Moaning at the roughness of this thumb against her centre, she tugged on the end of his hair, watching Chris struggle against the restraints. Feeling Sebastian’s finger slip inside, she gripped onto his wrist, slowly starting to fuck herself on them, grinding herself against his fingers and erection. Building up a slow rhythm, she felt her breath catch in her throat, the heat in her core threatening to burst, grinding back down onto his fingers, she held them in her, shuddering against Sebastian, falling against his chest.

“Fuck!” She screamed as Sebastian bit down on her neck, feeling him relax against her.

Standing up, her legs shook slightly, making her sway slightly over to Chris. Dropping to her knees, she ran her hand up his leg, keeping her eyes locked on him. Mouthing his jeans, she popped open the button, running the zipper down on his jeans, batting her eyelids up at him.

“Anything I can do for you?” She bit down on her bottom lip, running her tongue over her top lip, smirking up at Chris.


End file.
